It is common practice to use polyurethanes as film-forming resin in many cosmetic formulations, and in particular in different make-up products such as nail varnishes, mascaras and eyeliners. To be satisfactory, the resin must possess not only good film-forming properties, but also good staying properties, that is to say must be difficult to remove from its support by simply washing with water or by means of detergents.
In Patent Application EP 418,469, nail varnish compositions containing aqueous dispersions of aliphatic polyurethanes as film-forming resin have been described.
In Patent Application EP 391,322, nail varnishes containing an aqueous dispersion of a polyurethane and/or of a polyurethane copolymer have also been described.
The use of these resins does not, however, enable compositions possessing good cosmetic properties to be procured, as a result, in particular, of a lack of staying power.